


Another Love

by bninenines



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jack Feels, Light Angst, Men Crying, Post Episode AU : s09e1, Team as Family, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bninenines/pseuds/bninenines
Summary: Jack Mooney finds himself falling in love with Anna. But he's not ready. He doesn't want to forget Kathleen. He can't. He won't.Post Episode AU. Set after s09e01
Relationships: Jack Mooney / Anna Houghton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Another Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Death in Paradise fic! I've watched the show since it started and it's my favourite show of all time. Jack is one of my favourite characters. Hope you enjoy!

Jack wasn't going on a date with Anna. Was he? He wasn't ready. He just wasn't. It had been three years since Kathleen died. It felt short but also incredibly long at the same time. And, they were only going dancing, what’s the worst that could happen?

The thing was, he’d had fun. Lots of fun. And he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. Kathleen wouldn’t have liked it. She’d never really been a fan of travelling, or trying new things. And suddenly he felt bad because he should’ve done this with his wife before she passed.

Anna had kissed him. He hadn’t kissed back at first, because thoughts of Kathleen were rushing through is head. He was worried he was moving on too fast. But the kiss was nice. They exchanged numbers and they were planning to meet each other again, on a real date this time.

Jack drove back to the shack in the jeep. Once inside, he sat down and held the picture of his wife dearly. A few tears rolled down his face as he remembered the memories he made with his wife: they’d even brought up a beautiful young woman. Siobhan was a blessing, and he definitely wouldn’t have been able to cope without her. She’d been his rock the first few months after Kathleen had died. She was going off to University, for Christ’s sake and shes had to handle her own grief as well as her father's. He was also extremely grateful for the new family he found in Saint Marie: J.P, Catherine, Ruby, Dwayne, Florence, Madeleine, and even Selwyn. They’d been so supportive, so kind to him, ever since they’d met in London, and when he went back to Saint Marie with them.

He missed Florence. She was like a daughter to him. She was so kind, so dearly kind. She’d also helped him adjust to living on the island. But she’d moved away, after being shot and her fiancé being murdered. There were too many memories of him on the island. And Jack understood. There were memories of Kathleen in London: the coffee shop they’d always go to, her favourite shops. Maybe that’s why he jumped at the chance to move to Saint Marie.

He hoped it wasn’t too late as he opened up his laptop and requested to video call his daughter. He needed to know her opinion. To see if she would be okay with it. If she thought he was moving on too quickly. He still forgot about the time zone difference now and again. Luckily she answered and Jack felt himself cheer up slightly as her appear on the screen.

“Dad?” Siobhan questioned, her face falling in concern for her father when she saw his face, “dad, what’s wrong?”

Jack sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, there was no easy way to explain this. “I think I've met someone.”

“That’s great, dad!” Siobhan beamed enthusiastically, “but something’s bothering you..” she paused, “you don’t want to forget mum, do you.”

Jack shook his head slowly, “I don’t know if I’m moving on too quickly, or…” He trailed off.

“Dad, if you like her, you should tell her. Mum would want you to be happy.” she insisted, “and I'm fine with it too. You deserve to be happy. What’s her name.”

“Anna,” he replied softly, “her name’s Anna.”

Siobhan beamed at him, “I can’t wait to meet her.”

Their conversation changed onto the cases Jack had been working on, on how Siobhan’s studies had been going, her complaining about how much work she’d been given over Christmas. They’d ended the conversation soon after that, for Siobhan was getting tired and he didn’t want to keep her up any longer, or annoy Siobhan’s roommate.

He wandered out onto the veranda, watching the waves roll onto the sand. A thud was heard beside him, and Jack chuckled softly.

“It’s nice to see you Harry,” Jack mused to the lizard beside him, “what do you think about my dilemma.”

Harry cocked his head slightly, Jack laughed again, “Thanks. Harry.” He paused, “Harry, you don’t happen to know a Harold Gecko?” Harry scuttled off quickly, leaving Jack as confused as ever, “Harry?”

Jack was happy. He had the support of his daughter, and his team. He might be scared, but he was desperate to make it work. As he remembered saying a few years back in a pub in London, “Paradise is a state of mind,” the phrase had still stuck with him. And for the most part, it was right. His paradise was with his family, his friends and he hoped that Anna would be a part of that paradise. Jack Fintan Mooney was ready to move on, to start a new chapter, ready to find paradise.


End file.
